It's a New Day
by Minako-chan2
Summary: A Christmas Story.


It's a New Day - A Christmas Story  
By Minako-chan  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, I'd be really  
rich right now and not having to go to school and study for  
finals.  
  
A.N.: Hi! A Christmas fic just in time for the holidays...  
hope you'd all like it! Please e-mail me. I love feedback :)  
This takes place after the battle with Beryl. Hence the title  
of the story, "It's a New Day", as found on the Sailor Moon  
original TV series soundtrack. Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There has never been a time when I feel more alone. I sit in   
the dim moonlight in the corner of my room at the edge of my   
bed, contemplating, reminiscing...but of what? Or of whom?  
  
Clutching a perfect dried rose that had once been red, I bring  
it slowly to my nose. Imagining I can still smell its sweet  
scent, I inhale deeply. Exhale slowly. Inhale deeply again,  
then release slowly again. The process repeats.  
  
My eyes drift close as I bring the rose to my slightly quivering  
lips. The moment the dried petals touch me, my body trembles as  
tears escape through closed lids.  
  
My heart continues to ache. Yearning, reaching out for something  
more. But for what? For whom? And why am I feeling this sudden  
emptiness?  
  
It has been over an hour being in the position I am in now.   
Outside, the snow continues to fall. The soft snow flakes   
gathered on rooftops of houses outside, that much I can see.   
It truly is a beautiful sight. The world is covered in white.  
  
The first white Christmas in five years, I smile. And yet,   
something is missing.  
  
I open my eyes again, hearing my parents and my brother   
arguing about chores downstairs. No, I have the perfect   
family.   
  
I glance around my room and see pictures of my best friend,   
Naru, my classmates, and I, pulling faces, striking poses,   
being the carefree souls that we are. I have the perfect   
friends.  
  
And yet, as I look down at the perfect dried rose, my heart  
beats at an abnormal quick rate.  
  
Funny, isn't it? That a fifteen-year-old typical highschool   
student, Tsukino Usagi, would be thinking these deep thoughts   
on Christmas Eve.  
  
"Usagi-chan! It's almost Christmas!" I hear Shingo, my little   
brother, screaming down the hallway outside my room.  
  
I quickly climb into bed and close my eyes.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" He opens the door slowly, and I can picture his   
pretty little brown head popping into check on me.  
  
"She's asleep, Mom." He whispers quietly and gently closes the   
door. I smile. There are times when that little brat can be  
sweet.  
  
I climb out of my bed quietly and rest my forehead against the  
cool glass of my window, watching snow flakes dance in the air  
as the cool winter breeze blows. Ever so carelessly, I stand   
too close to the window. The dried rose in my hand crumbles,  
falling apart into dry flakes onto the carpet below.  
  
Tears. It is all I can feel. And why, I do not even know. I   
know I can always make another one again. But this rose is   
special. Yet, I don't know why. My heart continues to beat   
faster and faster.  
  
Perhaps it was the accident that I've had, like the doctors   
have told me. The funny thing is, I can't recall a single detail  
from the so-called 'accident'. What happened? I know I had some   
kind of a concussion. But my parents had not been there, Naru  
was working at the time, and if it had been a big accident, I'm   
sure I would have made it on the newspaper somewhere. A headline,   
maybe? Or at least a small column.  
  
But nothing. The accident remains mysterious, and somehow, no   
one has ever questioned me about how I ended up in a hospital.  
  
I bend down and pick up the broken pieces of a once-perfect rose,  
my hands gently bringing the torn petals to my face. For a brief  
moment, the petals became soft again as they join my tears. I sit  
by the window, holding a cushion tightly against my chest, when I  
suddenly see a fresh rose land in front of me, on the other side  
of the closed window.  
  
A fresh, perfect red rose.  
  
Opening the window quickly, my fingers feel numb as they grab the  
rose almost on impulse. Slowly, my mouth falls open as I wonder  
how a perfect rose can exist in such weather. Without a thought,  
I bring the rose to my lips, kissing it as if it can fill the void  
in my heart.  
  
My heart continues to beat faster and faster.  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a dark figure walking down the  
empty streets. A bent head of thick black hair. Amazing how I can  
see through the snow huh?  
  
As if in a romance movie, he slowly lifts his head. I can only   
gasp.  
  
From a distance, I can see the helplessness in his eyes. Pain,  
loneliness, like what I have been feeling ever since the 'accident'.  
  
He stops walking and continues looking at me, into me. Pulling  
his hand from his pocket, he reaches out a bare hand, while snow  
flakes continue to swirl around him, making him a beautiful   
character of a painting.  
  
Instinctively, I push the window open further, kiss the perfect  
red rose, then toss it out. The flakes of the old rose must have  
been in my palm as well, because they join the perfect rose, dancing  
in the air in perfect harmony. Silly as this may sound, the man  
stumbles forward immediately a few steps, wanting to catch my  
gift. My gift of lo.....  
  
Suddenly, the earth becomes still. The snow stops falling, just   
like the rose. The sky lightens...wait...why is the rose suspended  
in mid air?  
  
Amazed, I lean out the window until the top half of my body is   
outside in the cold. I do not care. I have never seen such a  
sight. The rose twirls in the air in full circle, quicker with  
each turn, shaking off its petals. I watch as two petals,  
particularly, make their way toward the man and I.  
  
A perfect petal lands on the tip of my nose as another lands   
on the man's outstretched palm.  
  
A blinding white light engulfs the world for a prolonged minute,  
before the sky darkens once more, the snow begins to fall again,  
and the petal-less rose falls swiftly to the ground below.  
  
As I dare to look down into the man's eyes again, my heart swells  
with the familiarity of his figure, filling the emptiness, and  
rejoicing with recognition.  
  
He looks into my eyes intensely, then a smile plays across his  
beautifully-sculpted lips.  
  
"Usako..." He whispers, and the winter breeze carries the endearment  
to my ears, to my heart.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." I whisper just as gently, and watch as the rose   
petal carry my nickname for him toward his hand.  
  
I know that miracles happen everyday. And I know that miracles   
happen especially during Christmas. But it never ceases to amaze   
me how in that one prolonged minute, time seemed to have frozen,   
and millenia of memories are once more restored into our hearts.  
  
I don't know how long I am planning to stay in this position, with  
my upper body hanging outside the window in the freezing cold, but  
it does not matter. His smile warms me. His love surrounds me  
like gentle wings.  
  
We have our memories back. It is the Christmas gift that I have  
longed for. And somehow, I know that four other girls are probably  
waking up from their sleep, looking out the window with wide eyes,  
knowing their destinies once again. Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako. How  
I've missed you.  
  
Perhaps I have yearned to be a 'normal' teenager before. But as  
the memories seep through my brain once more, I know that this is   
what I want. As I look into Mamo-chan's eyes, I know that this is  
what I need.  
  
I will fight for the city, for justice, for the innocent. And most  
of all, I will fight for love.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Mamo-chan and I whisper to one another, still   
not moving from our positions.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, the city clock strikes twelve.  
  
It's a new day.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin.  
  
  
Merry Christmas everyone! And have a wonderful new year :)   
Feel free to e-mail me feedback ;) cupid_teacup@hotmail.com  
  
---Minako-chan 


End file.
